


what did you bury?

by clutzycricket



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Femslash February, asha is a horrible gothic heroine, cute girls in love, i tried for a carmilla vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutzycricket/pseuds/clutzycricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha meets Rhaenys when she's trying to find a copy of Dracula for class.</p><p>This will feel very ironic, later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what did you bury?

_**when those stars burn out** _

Asha was trying not to curse this week, because her fucking professor- oh, look at that- took off points or something like that, and she wasn’t going to wreck her scholarship for anything. But she needed that damn book, and she couldn’t find it anywhere, and the fucking catalog said it was _right there_.

 

“You okay?” came a voice, with a pretty light accent and a pretty, full set of dark red lips Asha would normally be imagining on her collarbone, but she was holding the book she needed.

 

“You have the annotated Dracula,” Asha said, somewhere between rage and relief.

 

The girl blinked. “Yes? I was checking something for my brother- he was an idiot and needs it for a paper, I just took it to the table and looked up the information to take a photo of.” She dug her phone out of her cardigan, swiping and showing a photo of a book page. “Puppies, the both of them.”

 

“Oh, I know the feeling. So, you’re done with it?” Asha asked, trying not to grab the book from the girl’s hands. (Dad would have approved, but things Dad approved of weren’t always things the scholarship committee would approve of.)

 

“Yeah. You have Asshai’s class?” the girl said, a bit sympathetically. “I know her by reputation, so I took Arthurian Lit with Hightower. More Middle English, less batshit crazy.” She tilted her head. “Mind, I’m still not sure I know why a pre-med student needs an English credit, but Dad threatened to disown me if I took Modern Poetry.”

 

“Is it too late to switch?” Asha realized a bit too late how moony that sounded, but really, Asshai was Nuncle Euron levels of creepy at times, if in a different way, and the girl was really hot, with wide dark eyes and a cat-like way of moving.

 

“By a few weeks, sadly,” the girl laughed. “Thankfully, I do know the book pretty well- Dad did an article, and I had to sit through some of his lectures…” She frowned. “I wonder if his article is up on JSTOR?”

 

“...Engineering major?” Asha said, helplessly, feeling lost at sea.

 

“English professor’s daughter, sorry,” she beamed up at Asha. “I can help, if you want? Dad and Asshai are mostly friends, so going with some of his ideas can’t hurt you any.”

 

“That works?” Asha felt a bit more on her feet. “Can I get your name, by the way? Or should I just call you Mysterious Dracula Girl?”

 

She blushed at that, hot and furious and adorable, and Asha grinned. “I’m Rhaenys Martell-Targaryen. Rhae, really. And your name?”

 

“Asha Greyjoy.”

 

_**the magic spell you cast** _

 

Asha wasn’t sneaking out, because she was twenty-one and a junior and allowed to drink. She wasn’t Theon.

 

But she’d noticed Rhae was feeling like shit, lately. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her skin looked bloodless under its normal coloring. She wasn’t eating, either, just swirling tea around while Asha and Edmure ate. (Edmure insisted on meeting this Sex Kitten in a Cardigan, as he’d dubbed her. She’d been charmed but flirted cautiously with Asha. Asha just flirted.)

 

It was when she fell silent when describing a trip to see her mother’s family in Alexandria that Asha finally said something. “Jesus and the Flying Spaghetti Monster, Rhae, the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“MCAT stress?” Rhae offered, sounding as washed out as her tea.

 

“Right, then, no studying tonight. You, me, Edmure, Aly, Will… we’ll go out and dance, blow off steam.” Asha nodded. “Do you have anything for clubbing? I mean, I know you have make-up, but clubbing clothes.”

 

“...Probably? Arianne bought me something last year,” Rhaenys mused, wrinkling her nose. Asha leaned across the table to kiss her, startling a laugh and a whoop from some frat boys. As long as they didn’t make stupid comments, she wouldn’t flip them the bird.

 

“Cool, we’ll swing by your place and grab something, then. I can actually meet your dad and brothers,” Asha grinned. Dr. Targaryen was swooned over by an alarming amount of the undergrads and grad students alike, which would be funny if Rhae hadn’t quietly told her about his former grad student and her half-brother.

 

Rhaenys raised an eyebrow. “And I’m still never allowed to meet your brothers?”

 

“Because they will hit on you, and then I will have to kill them,” Asha pointed out, signaling the waitress with a grin. Mya walked over.

 

“Avoid the Rock, they got raided for letting some underage kids over- my idiot half-brother,” she said, arms crossed after dropping the check. “Tywin’s pissed, fired Sandor for it.”

 

“My turn,” Rhaenys said, grabbing the check with a smile.

 

Asha shook her head and went with it. She’d pay Rhae back later- she’d been grumbling about her physics class lately, and Asha was coasting.

 

_**an old-fashioned man** _

 

Rhaegar Targaryen did not look old enough to have a twenty-one year old daughter.

 

Okay. Maybe. Barely.

 

And Asha kinda sorta got why people thought he was hot, because he combined the Legolas-crush with the hot-teacher crush with the biting-pens thing.

 

But Asha had always been more an Aragorn and Thorin type of girl, and her brothers were never allowed to know she and Brienne and Aly had watched those movies. Ever.

 

“You are going out?” he asked Rhaenys, blinking a bit. He sounded surprised, which Asha guessed was kind of fair, even if Rhae was blushing.

 

“...Yes? I’ll be careful, of course, but Asha pointed out that throwing myself into my work isn’t too healthy and there are studies…” Rhae was about to start babbling, so Asha gently put a hand over her mouth.

 

Rhae stuck her tongue out.

 

“Brothers. So many brothers,” Asha pointed out.

 

She was pretty sure the professor was smiling when they walked up the cozy pink Victorian to Rhae’s room, which was about as crammed with books and bits of notebook as Asha expected.

 

The only window was pretty and stained glass, of a meteor shower, and there were orange walls and pictures of her family and she’d made the bed, the nerd, and Asha had been wondering where that DVD had gone…

 

It was miles away from Asha’s house by the docks back home, but as nice as it was, she was pretty sure she would go crazy if she had to switch lives with her girlfriend.

 

Asha flopped on the bronze comforter, lazily waving a hand. “Strip.”

 

She didn’t need to look up to know Rhae was blushing. “What?”

 

“You need to get changed, so strip. Nothing I haven’t seen before,” Asha pointed out. Her head shot up to stare at Rhae, who was frozen. “Your dad knows you…”

 

“He knows you are my girlfriend, though I think he does the mental equivalent of covering his ears whenever the thought of me having sex crosses his mind,” Rhae said dryly as she pulled off her sweater, revealing a rather pretty blue bra.

 

“Front clasp today, nice,” Asha approved.

 

“You went without, double nice,” Rhae said, tilting her head. Asha thought that deserved her standing up and helping with the change.

 

Admittedly, that somehow ended up with them falling in a heap in Rhae’s closet, shoes digging rather painfully into Asha’s back as Rhae kissed her way down her throat.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?”

 

“Mmm,” Rhae looked up, eyes gleaming in the half-light. “Either kissing you wordless, my silver-tongued goddess, or connecting the dots with your freckles.” She let her cool fingers do just that, switching over as if miming walking.

 

“What goddess would I be?” Asha asked, half amused.

 

“Mache? Neith? Lady Loki?” Rhae offered, teasing, before her head shot up and she groaned.

 

There was a pounding knocking at the door.

 

“Are you two having sex?” came a teenage boy’s voice.

 

“Not yet!” Asha bellowed back, causing Rhae to muffle her laughter in Asha’s half-unbuttoned shirt. She blinked, smiling lazily. “Was that the wrong thing to say?”

 

_**oh you bite your friend like chocolate** _

 

The club was loud and noisy, and Asha only lost Rhae for a moment when the blonde man grabbed her by the mouth and the wrist.

She kicked him in the leg and elbowed him in the gut, but he didn’t react, just dragging her away with no one reacting.

 

He managed to get her out the fire door without tripping an alarm, because of course Old Frey was too cheap to keep up to code.

 

“So, you are my dear niece’s little pet,” he said, and then the lilac eyes and pale hair clicked and she realized she was looking at a scarecrow version of Dr. Targaryen, who was holding her against a brick wall like he could fucking benchpress Smalljon.

 

“Viserys,” came a snarl, a black and bronze blur, and then tiny little Rhae had the blonde Targaryen over a dumpster, leaving one of his pale arms half-exposed.

 

She also had fangs, which, _**for fucking serious**_?

 

“I told you to fuck off. Twenty-one, adult, allowed to make my own choices? Plus, really, Tyene would give a scarier shovel talk.” Rhae tilted her head, the birdlike gesture both familiar and really fucking strange in this context. “Or Godmother Malora, since she is head of Asha’s department.”

 

Really, Asha wasn’t sure to be more pissed that Rhae had neglected to mention that she was apparently a vampire, or that her godmother was Malora Motherfucking Hightower, High Priestess of Mad Science and the closest to God most science majors were willing to admit to believing in.

 

“You will always be my tiny little niece who thought she could turn into a bat,” Viserys said, trying to straighten and move his arm. “Really, Rhae?”

 

“I need you to prove you are sorry. Also, I might have skipped…” Rhae looked at Asha, pursing her lips. “What day of the week is it?”

 

“Friday,” Asha said automatically. It had been pointed out that this would get worse, later when she got into actual med school.

 

“A few meals.” She shrugged, her off-the-shoulder dress slipping down a bit lower. “I’m starving.”

 

“It’s demeaning,” Viserys said, still being shoved against the garbage bin.

 

“You tried to kidnap and threaten my girlfriend,” Rhae pointed out. “You are lucky I didn’t give her a stake and let her do a Buffy impression.”

 

Then she… bit his wrist, because vampire, and Asha waited patiently for answers, because Rhae did need to eat.

After a minute, Rhae straightened and pulled a tissue from somewhere, letting Viserys go. “I won’t tell Grandmother if you don’t.”

 

Viserys frowned, before dashing off.

 

Asha crossed her arms. “So, how long have you been twenty-one?”

 

Rhaenys stared at her for a long minute. “...You read Twilight?”

 

“Aly and I drunk watched it a couple years ago,” Asha said, looking unintimidated. “You read Twilight?”

 

“Parodies on the internet, actually,” she admitted, trying to pull her hair back into place. “I look a mess, don’t I?”

 

“Kiss me, they’ll think we made out and had hot, hot alleyway sex,” Asha said, before actually looking in the alleyway. “Erm…”

 

“We’ll work on it,” Rhaenys admitted. “And I’ve been twenty-one for… five months? I’ll age semi-normally for another decade or so, at least, since I was born, not made.”

 

“You have so many questions to answer,” Asha said, scowling at her.

 

**_you are the girl that i've been dreaming of_ **

 

Rhae was wearing a sundress, which would be hilarious under any other conditions, but the little cardigan and tamed down make-up meant she was trying to make a nice, non-vampiric impression, which Asha found amusing.

 

“You do realize that my mom married my dad, right?” Asha asked. “And, well, she knows me? She’s not actually expecting the girl next door?”

 

Rhae’s first response was to showcase her shoes, which looked like silk platforms with ribbons going up almost to her knees. “You were saying?”

 

“The rest of it? Also, pastels,” Asha pointed out.

 

“Well, you said your mom was kind of shy and quiet,” Rhaenys said, thoughtfully. “And if straight girls are meant to fall in love with their fathers, does that mean that lesbian girls fall in love with their mothers?”

 

“Who do bisexual girls fall in love with?” Asha asked. “And I thought Randa thought Freud was full of shit. More I think about it, I think she’s right.”

 

Rhae shrugged. “Thought it was worth it.”

 

“Mmm,” Asha said, pretending to think about it. “Can I play the vampire and you the blushing maiden?”

 

“That would be a bit more to type, yes,” Rhaenys said mildly, “also, your younger brother is up a tree.”

“Yeah, but we love him anyway,” Asha shrugged. “Wait, you mean literally?”

 

Theon’s yell was a pretty good answer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of the v. queer covers mix on 8tracks, most especially the cover of Like Real People Do, which is very Carmilla like.
> 
> (And while Rhaenys would lend herself to a very fantastic Carmilla, I think, in a Rhaenys/Sansa fic or Rhaenys/Jeyne Westerling or something, Asha is the WORST at being a Gothic Heroine Stereotype. So this is not too Carmilla. If somebody wants to go write Carmilla fusion, go write it, please, I will write bubbly reviews of joy.)


End file.
